


Thick and Sweet

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: A Twist of Love [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Lance comes home to find his roommate wearing his jacket, but when he tries to ignore why the wolf took it in the first place, he smells a very intriguing scent coming from the very man who stole his jacket.





	Thick and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by me and my friend that wrote [Nothing Wrong with a Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108002)
> 
> You can find this author [here](https://www.quotev.com/BasicallyAnIdiot)

Lance really hated college. 

He had a ton of homework every day, the professors were all ridiculously infuriating, and it didn't help that despite having a few nighttime classes, Lance still found reasons to be outside during the day. Which meant he had sunglasses on and his hoodie pulled over every last inch of skin - which didn't look conspicuous in the dead of May. Not at all. 

Sadly, Lance was a vampire. So not only was he naturally nocturnal, but sunlight burnt like hell. There were plenty of myths people made up about his species. Garlic? Did nothing except make him sneeze. Holy water and crosses? Also burnt like hell. He couldn’t fly, technically - more like float if he wanted to, and he couldn’t shapeshift either. 

Being a vampire and in college, with your friends being fully aware of your species - but it wasn't like he wasn't the only one out of his friend group who was unusual. When Lance first started college, he'd been paired up as a roommate with this loner guy named Keith. Well, it just so happened that Keith here was a werewolf. However, they still were roommates even after many, many fights between them.

On full moons, Keith was nowhere to be found in their dorm. No surprise there. It was around these times their dorm would become a disaster because clearly vampires and werewolves don't get along. However, during the rest of the time lately, there were some underlying feelings going on. Lance noticed them, noticed how Keith smiled more often when Lance was in the room, how they actually managed to get along, how Keith stopped complaining about the blood bags Lance kept in the fridge. 

Lance figured Keith was too dense to notice that the pair was obviously pining for each other. But that was just Keith. If Keith really does like Lance, he’ll admit it at some point. Lance was kind of enjoying how awkward Keith would get when he was too close or playfully teasing him.

Lance came home to their dorm after one of his night classes, throat itching for blood. It was almost midnight, and he was starving after a couple of days of not drinking anything. Humming, he dropped his keys on the table as he walked inside, going right to the fridge to pick out a blood bag to soothe the aching thirst - only to find there wasn't any left. He cursed under his breath, closing the door and frowning. He wasn't a fan of just biting some random fellow on the streets like people thought vampires did, but Lance could get a little wild if he didn't feed soon. 

Sometimes his friends let up - after a lot of whining - when he was desperate and let him bite their arms or wrists, but that was only if he was desperate and right now, they were all asleep. Well, probably not Keith, but Lance wasn't going to stoop so low to drink werewolf blood. That was just unheard of for vampires to do. Plus, from what Lance heard, werewolf blood tasted like shit anyway. 

Deciding he'd figure it out in the morning, Lance trudged to the room he and Keith shared, ready to head to his half of the room and bother Keith until he fell asleep. However, when he opened the door, ready to announce how his day went to his werewolf roommate, the words died in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him. "Keith?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms. 

Keith jumped, head snapping to look at Lance in the doorway. He wasn’t doing anything inappropriate, no, he was just sitting on his bed with his phone. It was his attire that was unusual. 

He was wearing Lance's favorite green jacket. He still had his skinny jeans on, and it took Lance a moment to realize Keith wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath the jacket. Usually, Lance would walk in on Keith wearing nothing but his boxers, once completely naked, but this took him by surprise the most. "Uh..." Keith flushed red, frozen in place on his bed. His phone fell with a soft thud onto his sheets, his body sitting up straight as he pressed his back against the headboard. 

Lance looked him up and down, clearly waiting for an answer. When he didn’t get one, he kicked the door shut behind him and walked up to the edge of Keith’s bed. “Any chance I can have that back?”

Keith ducked his head in embarrassment, shifting to pull it off. Lance stopped as he moved, his ears ringing for a moment as he heard Keith’s heartbeat pounding in his chest. His throat tightened, fangs poking against his tongue as he picked up the scent of Keith’s blood through his skin. It smelled sweet - very unlike what Keith usually smells like. It dawned on him right before Keith could tug the jacket off his arms.

In a flash, Lance had Keith pinned to the bed. Keith’s eyes glowed purple at the sudden assault and he growled in warning, but Lance just smirked down at him, squeezing his wrists. “Are you aroused, Keith?”

Keith’s eyes went wide, the glow disappearing. “W-What?! No!” 

“You smell aroused,” Lance teased, sliding his body over Keith’s. Keith’s breath hitched in his throat, feeling Lance’s leg press against his groin. Lance’s smirk widened. “You feel aroused.” 

“This isn’t funny!” Keith snapped, squirming and snapping his teeth at the smirking vampire. “Let go of me, you beast!”

“Is this because of me?” Lance asked, ignoring Keith’s snaps. He felt pride swell in him when Keith moaned as he grinded his leg against him, his violet eyes lidding a bit when Lance leaned closer to his face. “Were you thinking about me, perhaps? Were you playing with yourself while I was gone?” 

Keith groaned, tilting his head back into the blankets. He stopped struggling long ago, his own hips grinding down against Lance’s thigh. Lance’s gaze settled on his smooth pale neck, his mouth watering at the thick blood flowing through his veins. He smelled so sweet, very unlike his usual dog smell. A little taste wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Lance pressed his nose to the crook of Keith’s warm neck, feeling his pulse rapidly beat against his skin. He throat felt so dry, and Keith was doing nothing to push him away from him. He’d never admit it, but Keith was just as strong as he was, and could possibly beat him in a fight. Keith whined lowly when Lance licked along the side of his neck, flushing heavily and squirming under his hold. 

“God, I want your blood,” Lance mumbled, nibbling on his ear. “You smell so good, Keith.” 

Keith grunted, his eyes fluttering shut. “You smell like shit…” 

Lance chuckled, giving him an amused look. “Yet, you wore _my_ jacket.” Keith growled lowly, slowly falling silent when Lance bared his fangs and pricked his skin just slightly with the points. Lance hummed low in his throat, tugging Keith’s wrists together to hold down with one hand, his free hand now trailing down his arm to tug the jacket off his bare shoulder. 

Keith whimpered quietly when Lance pressed his fangs to his shoulder, gasping when they broke through. Lance groaned, sucking the werewolf’s blood eagerly as soon as it hit his tongue. His blood was so thick, so sweet. He felt dizzy at the overwhelming scent surrounding him, his tongue soaked in Keith’s stupidly addicting blood. He didn’t understand how this werewolf’s blood tasted so damn good. 

He didn’t even notice Keith rutting against his leg desperately, panting and watching Lance with hooded eyes. He whined at the lack of attention, almost like a dog. It caught Lance’s attention and he pulled his fangs out, puffing and licking his lips clean of blood. “Aww, does my boy want to be touched?” he teased, smirking when Keith growled at being called his. Lance suddenly flipped them over too fast for Keith to comprehend, Keith now placed on Lance’s lap with his hands on his shoulders. 

“How many times have you spent the night alone touching yourself? Thinking about me?” Lance breathed, his lips brushing against Keith’s. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, holding him close as Keith sat there, lips trembling over Lance’s. “Do you want me that badly, Keithy?” 

Keith growled and grabbed his face, kissing Lance harshly. Tongue and teeth clashed in a fight for dominance, both growling and biting each other’s lips hungrily. Keith tasted his own blood on Lance’s tongue, groaning and pulling away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. 

“Good boy,” Lance smirked, tangling a hand in Keith’s hair and tugging. Keith moaned, baring his neck to the vampire below him. Lance took a moment to admire his neck, pressing his lips to his smooth skin. Slipping his hand out of Keith’s hair, he trailed his hand down his body down to his hip before past his jeans, cupping him through his boxers. Keith squeaked out a moan, jerking his hips into his hand. Lance groaned and sunk his fangs into his neck, enticing a louder moan out of Keith. He sucked at his blood hungrily, pulling Keith out of his jeans to work his hand around him. 

“L-Lance…” Keith whimpered, tangling his hands into his hair. He thrusted up into Lance’s hand, panting and digging his nails into the back of his neck. Lance groaned and licked his fangs clean, watching blood drip down his neck slowly before he licked it up. 

The two scrambled at each other, lips clashing and hands clawing at their clothes. Lance shoved his jacket off of Keith, throwing off his own shirt with Keith’s help. Keith shoved Lance down onto his back, nuzzling his neck with a low possessive growl as he bit and kissed at Lance’s neck. Lance moaned, his hands running down his back to squeeze his ass, thumbs hooking into the helm of his jeans to tug them down his hips. 

Keith wiggled out of his jeans, huffing and dragging his tongue over his chest, sucking at his nipples slowly to pull more moans out of Lance. He watched Lance, eyes glowing in the dim lighting. Lance didn’t even realize his own eyes were glowing blue, smirking and running a hand through Keith’s unruly hair. 

Soon, Keith was pushed onto his back, watching Lance slide down between his legs. Lance nuzzled his plush thigh, peering up at him as he scratched his fangs against his inner thigh. Keith breathed out a moan, watching him tug down his boxers before going back to his thigh, kissing along the inner flesh before sicking his fangs into his skin. Keith felt heat shoot down at the feeling, covering his mouth in embarrassment at the feeling. The pain felt too good.

Lance finally pulled back, blood dripping past his lips as he licked his fingers, climbing over Keith and pressing his fingers against his entrance. Keith didn’t notice at first, head a bit dizzy from all the blood sucked out of him, groaning softly when he felt the first finger breach him. He tugged Lance down to kiss him again, sloppily this time. 

“Is this your first time, wolf?” Lance hummed, licking the blood that got smeared onto Keith’s lips. 

“O-Obviously not,” Keith grumbled, gasping quietly when Lance pushed in another finger, stretching them apart. “Just been awhile…” 

“Cute,” Lance chuckled, thrusting his fingers deeper into him. Keith moaned, arching his back at the sensation of his fingers pressing against his walls, grinding down against his hand. 

Keith got impatient quickly, growling and tugging at Lance, at one point trying to flip them and ride him. Lance gained control again, pinning Keith down and thrusting into the whining werewolf. Keith sighed in relief at finally being filled, wrapping his legs around his waist and tugging him closer and deeper into him. Lance growled and lifted his hips off the bed, not waiting for Keith to completely adjust before slamming into him. Keith cried out in pleasure, his nails forming into claws and tearing at the sheets. Lance lifted his lower half higher up, almost bending his body in half as he pounded into him. 

“Fuck!” Keith gasped out, jerking his hips against Lance’s. “Lance, please! More!” 

“So greedy,” Lance chuckled, groaning and snatching Keith by his neck. Keith gasped, looking up at him with teary eyes when Lance tightened his grip, on the border of cutting off his airflow. Keith twitched and cried out, his body shuddering as he came, his voice howling around the dorm room. Lance smirked and ducked his head, moaning and jerking deeper into Keith before he stuttered to a stop, warmth filling Keith up just as he began to come down from his high. 

The two basked in their afterglow, nuzzling close to one another with fluttering kisses. Lance noticed Keith was way more affectionate in his hazy state, nuzzling his neck and hair even as Lance tried to pull away to clean them both up. 

Lance managed to get them both cleaned up, chuckling as Keith littered his face and neck with kisses. "Keith, at least let me finish." 

"Meh," Keith mumbled, licking his ear. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled on his boxers, tugging his jacket back onto Keith. When he finally settled down onto the bed next to him, Keith was back on him, nuzzling his neck and nudging his nose under his jaw for attention. Lance ran his fingers through his hair, checking over the bites he made to make sure they weren't still bleeding. When he was satisfied to find nothing bleeding, he snorted when he found Keith half asleep on top of him. 

"Typical," he kissed his forehead, holding him close. "Stupid wolves..." 

"Stupid vamps..." Keith mumbled softly, smiling just slightly in his sleep. Lance hummed, bumping his nose against his head. Keith just smiled, nuzzling closer in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: Man, Keith's gonna be drained the next morning - literally


End file.
